


Late Night Snack

by QuasiSolar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, No Lube, Olive Oil as Lube, Painful Sex, Pep Talk, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, my attempt to make ushijima more compassionate, preparation for sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuasiSolar/pseuds/QuasiSolar
Summary: Satori is hungry and Oikawa is a whole ass meala.k.a. ushi prepares oikawa for satori





	Late Night Snack

Oikawa looks at the clock and sighs. The closing hour is nearing and he’s already done with all the cleaning and preparations. He could go home early if not for the two guys in the corner table, still completely lost in their conversation, with one of their meals forgotten half-finished on the table between them. Now that Oikawa pays them more attention, only one of them is talking, even though he’s making up for the two of them, since he’s obnoxiously loud and he gesticulates excessively, while the other listens without changing his expression, only humming once in a while to confirm he’s still listening. If it weren’t for the monotonic chewing and a hand going regularly to the guy’s lips, Oikawa would have said the expresionate guy was talking with a stone figure. Oikawa's eyes linger on the guy for a while and he shudders. Something about him gives him the creeps and makes him uncomfortable. Whether it’s the massive built, the expressionless face or the impassive eyes that may have witnessed way more than Oikawa, even in his scariest dreams, but seem so unseeing and unfazed all at once.

Oikawa shakes his head to get rid of the uneasiness creeping up his spine and rolls back his shoulders to ease some of the tension gathered there. He slowly makes his way to their table, keeping an eye on the bigger man. He approaches and opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a word out, the scary guy stands up and goes past Oikawa without acknowledging him.

"Get the bill, Satori." He says as he passes him with a deep, harsh voice. Oikawa looks at the guy's back as he disappears in the bathroom until a loud grunt draws his attention back to the table, where he’s met with wide, cat-like eyes staring right at him and a sinister grin. Oikawa suddenly feels weirdly exposed and vulnerable and he takes a step back.

"Uh… Was...was everything to your taste?” the boy stutters, and clears his throat to get his voice under control. “Can I get you anything else?" He aims for his friendly, professional tone, but the squeal of a dying mouse that leaves his lips will have to do. The grin turns impossible wider and the red-haired guy twists his head to the side, observing Oikawa like a cat observes his pray.

"Everything was delicious, honey. Sorry to keep you here this late. You would probably want to see us on our way already, hm?" Oikawa opens his mouth to protest automatically but the man cuts him off. "It's alright, sweetie, I get it. You must be tired, after the whole day of working your cute butt off so dutifully." He looks Oikawa up and down and settles back on his eyes. "Why don't you join us and rest for a bit, hm? We can chat and then we’ll help you close for the night. How does that sound? Tooru?" He sings, looking at the name tag, as if testing the name. "I believe we still have some time till the closing hour. And I’m actually still hungry. So hungry I could eat you up whole." The man laughs ominously. Oikawa doesn’t like the sound one bit.

"I really shouldn't." The boy chooses his words carefully and steals a glance at the door. "The manager doesn't like it when I slack off at work. She has a sixth sense when it comes to this and she's a woman you really don't want to cross." He tries to smile apologetically searching for the hint of understanding in those red eyes, and unknowingly starts to slowly back away. "But take your time and call me when you…" Oikawa doesn't finish because he bumps into something with his back. The boy jumps and turns around in a millisecond to be met with a void starting right into him. His eyes go wide and he opens his mouth, but no sound escapes it. This time he bumps back into the table he was trying to escape from and willowy yet firm hand slides over his hip like a snake and holds him by the waist. Oikawa goes still and looks at the man in front of him with terror.

"Ushii! This is Tooru. Isn't he cute?" The man gives Oikawa a once-over and looks back at his face, as if seeing it for the first time, but quickly looks away and walks past him to sit at the table.

"Leave the boy alone, Satori. I told you to pay."

"Tooru, This is Ushijima." The man holding a death grip at his hip continues the introductions ignoring his friend. "You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit stiff and doesn't do good with new people, but I'm sure he'll warm up to you in a second." The hand on his hip guides Oikawa to turn around and he goes without resistance. The man, Satori, hums approvingly and slides both hands down Oikawa's hips and thighs, enjoying the curves and the softness under the fabric. "I'm sure anybody would."

Oikawa is frozen in place, unable to move or speak. He lets out a small whimper when the hands move to his inner thighs, but other than that he stays pliant under the invasive touch.

"Satori, cut it out." The bigger man stands up and pulls out a wallet from his pocket. "We're leaving."

"But I still didn’t have my main meal.” Sartori wines. “I want to fuck him, Wakatoshi. Pretty please?" Oikawa's blood goes cold. He snaps terrified eyes to the man in front of him, who's now considering him intensely. "Please, Ushii. I'm so horny I'm gonna go crazy. And I’ve had a craving for some warm boypussy for a while." His hands go behind Oikawa's back and cup his asscheeks as he says it. "And the mood is juust right." The room goes silent for a moment. Oikawa looks at the big guy and watches with terror his expression go less and less stern and back to blank.

"Alright." Ushijima says finally.

"Yay." Satori jumps out of his seat excitedly. "Don't worry, Tooru, I'm gonna make it feel sooo good. Say, have you ever been fucked by a guy?"

"Go bring the condoms from the car, Satori." The man pouts at that.

"Can't we just…"

"Go. Make it quick. And bring the lube, too."

"Jeez, ok, ok. Just don't start without me." Satori exclaims and he's gone out the door. Oikawa looks after him dumbfounded when a gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back to the present.

"Tooru? It's Tooru, right?" Oikawa has to look up to meet the man's eyes. He shrinks at the intensity of the gaze drilling into him. The man is waiting for something, he realises, and searches frantically his mind for what it might be. "I asked if your name was Tooru." The man repeats without irritation. Oikawa quickly nods his head. “Can you use your words, please?”

“Yes.” The voice comes out weak, barely hearable. The boy swallows and tries again. “It’s Oikawa Tooru.” He briefly gestures to his name tag. “What can I get for you, sir?” The irony in his voice surprise him not less than it does his companion. Ushijima looks almost amused. Oikawa finds that he has the power over his body back and he experimentally rolls his stiff shoulders.

“You’re back with us. That’s good.” He lets go of Oikawa’s shoulder and sits back at the table, moving the dishes to the side. “Sit, please.” Again, he waits for Oikawa to comply before doing anything else. Oikawa considers taking off to the door, but he quickly abandons the idea. Even if his muscles let him move as he pleased, he's weirdly sure his captor wouldn't be sitting here so calmly if he wasn't sure his prey was secure. Oikawa slowly moves to sit across from him. “Do you know what’s going to happen?” Ushijima asks calmly once he's seated. Oikawa meets his gaze and gulps.

"You're going to rape me." He says after a moment, trying to mirror the man's confidence. To his surprise, it mainly works and his voice sounds calm and collected, almost emotionless. Ushijima just holds his gaze this time.

"Yes. Satori is." He corrects calmly. "Have you ever been penetrated before?" Oikawa's lip twitches downwards at the directness of the statement and takes a second to respond.

"No."

"Hmm." Ushijima considers. "It’s not quantum physics, it goes pretty simple. I’m sure you’re familiar with the basis.” He waits for Oikawa to nod reluctantly. “It's ok to be scared. It's probably going to hurt a bit at first, especially if you're tensed, but he's not going to cause you severe damage. You have my word." He looks into the boy’s eyes. "I'm going to prepare you and talk you through it. You're going to be ok." Ushijima adds as they hear the sound of door being opened and Satori's excited footsteps. The boy approaches the table and stands above them expectantly.

"I couldn't find the condoms." He says after a while, not sounding concerned. "Or the lube, actually. I must have left them at home." He shrugs. "Looks like we're gonna have to rough you up a bit to get to that sweet hole of yours, Tooru." Satori sings and licks his lips.

"We're not. We're going to use this." Ushijima takes the olive oil from the table as he stands up. Oikawa follows him with his eyes, suddenly afraid that he’s going to leave him alone with the other one.

"Mm, old-school. I like it. Maybe let's add a little spice, too." Satori gestures to the second bottle with the chili-flavored one, but Ushijima ignores him and cleans the forgotten food and dishes to a pile, setting them on the next table.

"Stand up, Tooru." Ushijima looks at the boy expectantly and finds him breathing heavily, with eyes glued to the flat surface in front of him and clutching the edge of the table with white knuckles. When Ushijima crouches down to face him, the boy squeezes his eyes shut and starts to abruptly shake his head.

“No. No no no no no. No, please. Please don’t make me do this. Please, you can’t…”

“Tooru.” Ushijima calls, but the boy doesn’t react, still shaking his head frantically. “Look at me, Tooru.” This time, the force in Ushijima’s voice makes Oikawa snap his eyes to the other man. There are tears threatening to fall down his cheeks any moment.

“Please…” the boy whispers.

“It’s happening, Tooru. Whether you like it or not. And believe me when I say that it’s better for you if you cooperate and accept it. It will be over before you know it and you will go back home, and tomorrow you will come back to work as if nothing happened, because that’s just how life works. It doesn’t always give us what we want. It gives us more than we think we can take, until it turns out we can. You can take a lot, Tooru. But something tells me you already know that. You don’t strike me as somebody who had everything laid in front of him on a silver plate, am I right? I think you had to fight for what you have. And you had to endure a lot along the way. So make it just another thing you won’t let destroy you.” Ushijima concludes. “Now stand up.” He stands up himself and offers Oikawa a hand. The boy takes it hesitantly and rises from his seat with a sniffle.

“My heart just twitched from your speech, Wakatoshi. It was truly beautiful. Makes me want to mess him up even more, see how much this tough kid can actually take.” He grins. “If I didn’t know you I’d say you have a crush on the kid. Sorry to interupt your bonding but I’ve got a leaking problem waiting for our Tooru’s service, so if you don’t mind moving aside...”

“You will wait until I prepare him.” Ushijima says simply and guides Oikawa by the hips until he’s standing in front of the table. He puts a hand between his shoulder blades and lightly but persistently pushes the boy face down to the table. Oikawa’s breath hitches when he quickly works Oikawa’s fly open and pulls his trousers and boxers to the ground. “I will get you loosened up a bit with my fingers.” Ushijima says matter-of-factly and opens the olive oil. He pushes one of Oikawa’s asscheeks to the side, tips the bottle and pours a small amount of the liquid to Oikawa’s crack. “Try to relax your muscles as much as possible.” He says as he smears the olive over Oikawa’s hole. The muscles there tense and he waits, massaging, for the boy to get used to the sensation. “Now take a deep breath and I will put my finger in as you breathe out.” he says and waits for Oikawa to inhale shakily. “That’s it. And out.”

Ushijima pushes and the muscles clamp down, but already with the finger inside. Oikawa whimpers and tries to crawl away, just to be stopped by the steady hand on his hip. “Shh. It’s in. It doesn’t hurt, does it? It's just uncomfortable." He keeps the finger still, letting Oikawa get used to the feeling. Once he feels the muscles relax, he starts pumping the finger in and out. He hears Satori moan and when he looks to the side sees the man palm the bulge in his trousers, but he turns his attention back to the boy in front of him. Sees him squeeze the table on both sides, with his head turned to the side, lips slightly parted and breathe quick and uneven. "You ok there, Tooru?" He waits for the boy to give a quick nod. "You're doing very good. I'm going to add another finger. Don't tense up." Oikawa closes his eyes and lips and takes a deep, shaky breathe through the nose. Ushijima nods to himself and he pushes another finger alongside the first one. It's tight, but the boy stays still.

Satori is watching mesmerized a Ushijima works Oikawa open. He's rock hard in his pants and so ready to fuck the boy's brains out, but Ushijima apparently decided to take his sweet time with his new toy. Instead he settles himself on the chair in front of the boy's face and brushes his hair from his face.

"Such a sweet, sweet boy.” He takes his dick out and starts lazily jerking himself off. Oikawa's eyes lock on it for a brief second but he averts his eyes instantly. Satori smirks, grabs Oikawa’s jaw and forces the boy to face him. “And you’re taking the fingers so well, too. Getting yourself nice and ready for me.” His grip loosens and he’s now gently cupping Oikawa’s cheek. “How does it feel having Wakatoshi’s fingers inside you? I bet you would love something more of his there, too. You guys totally had a moment back there.” Satori giggles. Tears gather in Oikawa’s eyes and he shuts them quickly shaking his head frantically, but one escapes and rolls down his cheek. “No, don’t cry, baby.” Satori wipes the tear and settles on patting his head. “You’re doing so, so good. Such a pretty little slut.” Then Oikawa feels the fingers retreat from his ass.

“He’s ready.” Ushijima stands and wipes his hands into a napkin. “Go slowly.” he reminds as he gives access to the excited man and takes his place at the table, instantly locking eyes with the boy on top of it. Sees Oikawa tremble but try to keep himself under control. “Relax and remember to breathe.” Ushijima says simply and gives Satori a small nod. The man doesn’t have to be told twice.

“Dinner is served.” he says to himself and plunges himself forward, grunting as he sinks in, but Ushijima’s eyes are already back on Oikawa. The boys opens his mouth in a silent choke as the force of the thrust pushes him forward, but he quickly shuts it and his face twists in a grimace. The low grunt turns into a whine and tears start to fall freely from his shut eyes.

“This is as bad as it gets, Tooru. You’re doing great. Relax and let go.” Ushijima watches him rock back and forth on the table, but doesn’t touch him. Oikawa’s quiet sobs and the sounds of flesh on flesh fill the room.

Oikawa cringes away when Satori reaches for his face.

“He’s so tight.” He grunts. “And it’s still a bit dry. You feeling good yet, Tooru?” and not waiting for response. "You should join in, Ushi. We should impale him from both sides, that would be hot." Ushijima ignores him, focused on the boy’s face.

After a while Oikawa’s tears stop and his sobs slowly turn into small whimpers. He opens his eyes and looks ahead, meeting Ushijima’s hard on. His face is more relaxed now, his expression more controlled as he looks Ushijima in the eyes and the silent question in the look he gives him takes Ushijima aback. He narrows his eyes and holds the boy’s gaze.

“Don’t worry about it.” He says and Oikawa drops his eyes, settling his gaze on Ushijima’s shirt, but lets go of the table edge and reaches his hand to Ushijima. It takes Ushijima by surprise yet again. He’s surprised that the boy is brave enough to see past his pride and suffering and is ready to use Ushijima to his advantage, even if it meant seeking support in him. Ushijima smile tenderly and takes the hand without a word.

After a while Satori finishes and pulls out, but Oikawa stays as he is. Ushijima untangles their hands and stands up, taking napkins from the table with him. He wipes the mess from Oikawa’s ass, while Satori takes the dishes from the table and humming puts them in the sink. Oikawa only moves when he feels Ushijima pull his trousers up.

“More will probably leak out.” He explains the napkin left in Oikawa’s underwear and helps him fasten the belt. “Do you have anybody you can call?” Oikawa looks up at him, surprised, then nods slowly.

“Iwa-chan…” Ushijima nods back.

“Call him to pick you up.” He looks the boy in the eyes to make sure he got that. “You’re going to be ok.” He concludes and steps away.

“Yeah, you are. Look at me, my uncle liked me a little too much and I turned out just fine.” Satori exclaims happily.

“You got off on this.”

“Well, yeah. I learned to.” He shrugs and Oikawa makes a note of that.

“Goodbye, Tooru.” Ushijima says and pushes Satori out the door, before the mn gets a chance to say anything more.

Suddenly Oikawa is alone. He sits on the chair and looks ahead. Then he calls Iwaizumi and goes to wash the dishes.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc i promise just in an undefined future xo


End file.
